


Vanilla Twilight

by Joveesia



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Ficlet, For my lovely friend, It's little and fluffy, Jude's like 19 by the end of this, M/M, Promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joveesia/pseuds/Joveesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude's living with Alvin, for now at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodicMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicMadness/gifts).



> So this was for my fabulous friend, she wanted Alju and I had to oblige <3 It's set soooometime after TOX2. I have 0 date but yeah. Title's from Owl City's song of the same name.

They hadn't been living together for very long. In fact, it had just been by coincidence that they now shared a little apartment in Trigleph together. It was quaint, homely. Jude worked day in and day out so he was rarely there. Alvin always managed to convince him to cook something if he happened to come home early. Sometimes he’d even return the favor and cook a glorious meal for the tired researcher. It always gained him some brownie points. Jude always saw through it though, and often teased him about falling for someone so much younger. Alvin would just shrug it off and tell Jude that he just acted too old. They’d laugh on days like that.

The Alvin had to move to Duval, for business of course. Yurgen had promised that it would have been just for a few months, tops. Alvin reassured Jude that he’d be fine. They weren't up to anything bad and the deal they had worked out looked pretty great. Jude begrudgingly accepted, knowing full well there wasn't much he could do. He knew Alvin would be fine, he just worried. Alvin teased him, then kissed him on the forehead as a good bye.

Jude wished he could say that he didn't enjoy it as much as he did.

Weeks turned into months, then months turned into years. Jude only heard from Alvin once in a blue moon, so busy with work they both often forgot to message one another. Jude began to wonder if he’d ever return. Any time he almost brought it up, Alvin would always preemptively tell him that he shouldn't been there for much longer. Jude knew it was a lie at this point, it had been three years, but he still held on to the hope that Alvin would show up. They’d say their goodnights and go back to the busy work lives the next day. Another month passed before Jude stopped getting replies from Alvin altogether. He had asked any and all of his comrades but if they knew anything, they weren't telling him. So he buried himself in work, staving off the loneliness the ex-mercenary left. It apparently had gotten so bad that even Balan noticed. He just laughed it off and told Jude that that ‘sounded like Alfred’. Jude wasn't sure to be relieved or even more depressed. He settled on the former as Balan pat him on the back and bid him a good night. Jude stayed for another three hours before finally heading back to the empty apartment.

He opened the door, surprised that first of all lights were on and second of all, Alvin was sitting at the table. Alvin, who was sleeping in the chair with his head propped up, looked like he had been waiting for Jude if the now cold meals were any indication. Jude stood there, dumbfounded and convinced that he was seeing things. What finally spurred him into moving was Alvin’s head slipping and landing into the plate before him, causing to wake up with a panic. Jude had jumped at the loud thud before quickly moving to Alvin’s side, assessing the damage and he grumbled sleepily. They started to snip at each other, each one snarking at the other before Alvin started to laugh. Jude was bemused at first before realizing that they had been arguing over nothing, over something so small when they should have been happy. They stayed like that, Alvin in the chair and Jude hung over his shoulders, for a good ten minutes, laughing. Once they finally started to come down from their giggle fit, Jude suggested that they try this again in the morning after they both got some sleep. Alvin drowsily agreed and started to walk back to his designated room before Jude grabbed his wrist and pulled Alvin to his own room. Alvin stumbled after him, confused since this wasn't their sleeping arrangement. He voiced as much and before his muddled brain could process, Jude has his lips on Alvin’s. After a moment, Jude pulled away, chuckling at Alvin’s surprised expression as Jude motioned for him to follow. Alvin couldn't help but grin as he gave chase.

_You've_ _changed_ , he said.

_Not really,_ Jude replied back before kissing him again. _I just figured out that I love you._

**  
**Wrapped up in each other, both had the best night of rest since either could remember.


End file.
